Ammo Types
There are multiple ammo types for various weapons, some of them can be acquired from the "Ammo Box". Every type of ammunition can can only be used for a certain amount of weapons, for example: You cannot use bullets from the Spas 12 for an Assault Rifle, or bullets from the AWP cannot be used by pistols. Here are all the Ammunition Types found in the game. 5.45 x 39 mm Standard Ammunition, mostly used by Soviet and Russian Assault Rifles, Has a mostly flat trajectory and low amount of bullet drop on long distances. Weight in Freeplay: 0,01 KG Used by: AKMS | AK74 | AK74M | AKS-74U | AK-15 | AN-94 | AK-12 | AKM-74/2 | AEK-971 | AK-105 5.56 x 45 mm NATO Caliber, used by some Rifles, manufactured on territories outside of the CIS. Weight in Freeplay: 0,01 KG Used by: L85A2 | M4A1 | G36 | SIG-552 | FAMAS | Scar-H | AUG | FN F2000 | STG | M4A1 Desert | HK416 | ACR | M16A2 | MDR | Galil | AR-15 | QBZ-95 | LR-300 | P90 .22LR Revolver bullet, used in pistols, able to pierce up to 4 blocks of dirt (Need confirmation about the piercing ability). Weight in Freeplay: 0,01 KG Used by: .44 Magnum | Rhino | Peacemaker | Rsh-12 9 x 39 mm Specialized bullet, used in rifles, made for spec. operations, does not have alot of stopping power, but has very little bullet drop over long distances. Weight in Freeplay: 0,01 KG Used by: PP-19 Bizon | AS-Val | Ots-14 | VSS | SVU 9 x 18 mm Standard ammunition used primarily in pistols and sub-machineguns, cannot pierce dirt and deals only half damage to shields. Weight in Freeplay: 0,01 KG Used by: MP5 | UMP | PPSH | MP40 | SR-2 Veresk | MP7 | P91 | SR-3 Vikhr | MAC-10 | Vityaz | Glock 18 | PB | USP | Makarov | Luger | Mauser C96 | TEC-9 | CZ-75 | Beretta M9 | USP Match .45 ACP Comparable to the 9 x 18 mm caliber, but able to pierce a block of dirt (need confirmation). Weight in Freeplay: 0,01 KG Used by: Desert Eagle | Kriss | TT | Colt 1911 12 x 76 Standard shotgun ammo, when shooting this type of ammunition, 6 pellets fly out from the barrel, dealing the full damage of the gun, but it has minimal shooting range, able to pierce up to 4 blocks of dirt. Weight in Freeplay: 0,03 KG Used by: M1014 | SPAS-12 | AA-12 | M1897 | Saiga | Underbarrel Shotgun 12 x 76 Slug Bullet for Smoothbore guns, unlike the regular 12 gauge shell, it shoots a single lead slug instead of multiple pellets. Weight in Freeplay: 0,03 KG Used by: TOZ-34 7.62 x 51 mm Bullet used in Sniper Rifles, this caliber has the lowest damage drop-off and bullet drop over long distances, able to pierce up to 6 blocks of dirt and deals 4 times more damage to shields. Used by: SVD | HK G3 | FN FAL | AWP | Hecate II | DVL-10 | M1 Garand | Mosin 7.62 x 39 mm Machinegun Ammo, similar to regular assault rifle ammunition, but it has more bullet drop, and has the ability to pierce up to 4 blocks of dirt. Weight in Freeplay: 0,01 KG Used by: PKM | RPD | MG-42 | FN-Minimi | SKS 40mm Grenade Ammunition type used in Underbarrel Grenade Launchers or the RG-6, it has much more weight, which translates to heavy trajectory change while in flight, when colliding with an obstacle it explodes, dealing up to 500 damage depending on the distance from the explosion, this type of ammunition can also destroy stone blocks on some maps, you can get them by getting the "Grenade Launcher Ammo" and "Additional Grenade Launcher Ammo" skills in your loadout. Weight in Freeplay: 0,23 KG Used by: RG-6 | Underbarrel Grenade Launcher PG-7V Ammunition Type, used in the RPG-7, has a slightly curved trajectory when shooting, when colliding with an obstacle it explodes, dealing up to 500 damage depending on the distance, this type ammunition can also destroy stone blocks on some maps, 2 rockets can be acquired from the "Ammo Crate", 1 rocket can also be acqured with the "Additional Clip". Weight in Freeplay: 0,50 KG Used in: RPG-7